Don't Say It Like A Goodbye
by 722alycat
Summary: Mikasa is gravely injured protecting Eren, and Levi is there in her final moments, begging her to stay with him. In the year 2014 Mikasa sees a man that looks strangely familiar, and gets an overwhelming sense of Deja vu, like she gets around Eren, Armin, and the group. Will this handsome stranger manage to jog her memory, or is the old Mikasa doomed to be forgotten forever.


The titans were everywhere; there was absolutely no escape in sight for Mikasa and Eren.

Eren was weak, he'd just pulled out of his titan shell, and he couldn't move.

A gangly, 14 meter class looked down at them, and Mikasa flinched as his hand made its descent. Naturally it was the same one that had taken his mother, and now it would finish off Mikasa and Eren.

No, not if Mikasa could help it.

"No! Eren!" she yelped, flinging herself over his body as it reached down and grabbed her,

Eren tried to grab her, but his fingers hadn't grown back yet and all he could do was watch his sister be eaten,

The thing picked her up and put half of her in its mouth, gnawing softly on the skin of her stomach, not breaking through at all.

No, Mikasa was always stubborn, and the harsh fact was if she'd waited a few more moments, shed still be alive, but she didn't, how could she have possibly known she would be saved? She couldn't.

"Listen to me you ugly son of a bitch," she growled darkly, "you aren't getting Eren. Do you hear me? You can't have him! You never will, not if I can help it."

Then she stabbed it hard in the cheek, dragging her sword down until she hit its teeth. Its eyes looked down, and then it bit, its teeth piercing the skin deeply before a blur slashed its neck, and caught her body before it hit the ground. She let out a violent cough, clutching to the hand that was supporting her head, and taking a shuddering gasp.

"L-Levi…" she coughed, looking to the corporal who had saved her. She murmured, trying to lift herself and collapsing. Eren was being loaded into a cart carrying the wounded, seeing as he'd passed out before she entered the titans mouth.

Levi looked rather annoyed with her giving up, and saw no wounds on her frame, "tch, get up brat." He ordered, trying to keep those thought that she wasn't okay from his head till she said it herself.

She tried to raise herself, but collapsed back with a gasp, clutching Levi's hand.

She looked to him, "I c-cant." She answered softly, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, "I'm sorry…"

He looked at her, fury drowning out his pain, as he refused to believe it, "come on Ackerman, you're not really going to give up, who's gonna protect Jaeger?"

She smiled at him, her lips trembling and tears finally cutting through her face. "Corporal Levi, you don't understand, I _can't._" She told him, leading his hand to her stomach.

His fingers felt the torn material and the ripped flesh, but what scared him the most was that he felt her blood, pushing through the crack in his fingers as it forced hit to a stunning realization that left him utterly defenseless. Mikasa was not coming home from this fight, and nothing could stop that fact.

His eyes welled with tears as he thought o his life without her, it was dreary, and unlivable.

"I'm sorry Levi… I love-"

"no." he cut her off sharply, shaking his head, "no, don't say it like a goodbye. Please Ackerman, I can't lose you."

She grabbed the hand that was trying to staunch the blood flow and held it to her chest, smiling weakly at him, "I'll see you again…"

"No, no Ackerman please, please don't go, don't leave me I can't do this without you? Whatever happened to humanities strongest couple? We can't let the people down right? You want to see the others again too right? Please… please…"

She simply coughed, clutching his hand tighter as she felt blood splatter the inside of her mouth, "I'll see you later, Corporal Levi." And then she felt her vision darken, and she closed her eyes for the last time.

He shook her hand, "Ackerman? Ackerman please wake up! Mikasa please! I love you, you stupid brat, I love you so much please, you can't leave me, Mikasa ple-" he was cut off by his violent sobs, and he wanted to drown in his tears.

(_January ninth, 2014)_

The dark haired girl was relaxing into her seat at star bucks, scarf tucked around her neck, she had asked Eren and arming to tell the others she was sick and couldn't be meeting them today, and even though they knew she wasn't, they agreed.

She opened her book, _The Sword of Shannara, and_ relaxed into the story when she looked up, seeing a dark haired male. Normally she would have dismissed her sense of déjà vu, like she always did when she felt it around her group, but she saw his book, the same she was reading.

She couldn't help but stare at him, feeling her memory begin to dredge something up, when he flicked his eyes to her face, she quickly looked away, blushing at the fact that she was spotted and hiding behind her book.

After a while, she felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up to see he was staring at her this time, a look of deep concentration on his otherwise impassive features. Unlike her, he didn't look away, and they ended up staring each other in the eyes, feeling past memories stir in the back of their brains until suddenly a name appeared in her mind, Levi.

He seemed to go through the same thing, and that's when she got up, pushing back her chair with a creak and walking over to his table, book still clutched in hand, every step she took she got another memory,

_Levi in his maneuver gear, swinging about gracefully, destroying large, humanlike beasts._

_Levi riding alongside her on horseback and talking softly to her, convincing her Eren getting wounded wasn't her fault._

_The two of them training fighting until Levi shoved her back against a wall and began to attack her lips with his own._

_Levi offering her a rose, he found it killing titans._

_Levi clutching her hand as she slowly died, his tear stained face as he begged her to stay with him._

She stopped in front of the table, and they both looked at each other, she shook her head free of the cloud of memories and peered at Levi, who seemed as shocked as she was, she finally opened her mouth, saying, "Have I ever met you before?"

He let out a slight smile, and gestured to the chair across from him, before picking a rose from vase in the center of the table and offering it to her, just like in the memory, and that's when Mikasa knew she had found him. And she wasn't going to let anything tear them apart again.


End file.
